When Love Must Die
by Isis the Sphinx
Summary: Very Original, very AU. Long after Atem is sent to the afterlife, just to give ya a time frame. Yugi goes to Maine on a whim. What does he find? ONESHOT!


What is it with me and one-shots? Ah well, no matter. I was listening to Queen(I no own, except for a CD)Who Wants to Live Forever, and this just poped out. This has no lyrics, but it is based on the song. "When Love Must Die" is a line in the song, and it works for the title. A beta, Hedwig the MillenniumOwl, said this would work better as an original fiction(OMG, a story I made up all by myself, no copied protagonists, it's a miracle!), rather than a fanfiction, but I posted anyway. WildEm also betaed. Thankyou very much guys! Now, read and review, or I shall sic my rabid and totally impossible plot bunnies on you!

Disclaimer: (do we have to have these? eyeroll) I don't own Yugioh. Who said I did? They're DEAD!

**_When Love Must Die_**

"_Seamus!" I called from the door. "Seamus!" He turned around. I got to see those violet eyes one more time. "Come back to me! Promise me!" He nodded and left._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yugi Mutou was walking down the street when he saw the booth. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it; it was just one of those contest booths that appear every so often. There wasn't much to it, just a table and a sign over it. The lottery machine was off to the left. A small sign was in front of it. It said, 'Enter for a chance to win paid airfare and booking to Maine, U.S.A.' He stopped walking. On a whim, he decided to enter. What could it hurt?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few days later, Yugi got a call from the contest company with the info that he had won the trip to Maine. A letter would be sent soon with the tickets. Meanwhile, he had to make plans. The letter came, and the tri-colored haired man, now 22, went. The charter plane was nice. Pretty much nobody was on it but him. But, the town he was staying in wasn't. It was a small, coastal town about 50 miles away from Portland called Coveland(1). It wasn't much, but it was ok, and the neighbors were nice. The innkeeper at the place he was staying, George, had a kind face, with laugh wrinkles everywhere.

"Go ahead and look around. It's hard to get lost around here." George said.

So, Yugi did. The first place he went to was the beach. It was quiet, as it would be in October. The water was gray, and the waves were small.(2) Yugi looked around, he wanted a better view. He saw an overhang, not far from where he was. So, he walked up there. The wind was brisk, he was glad he brought his hoody.

"I can see why people like it up here. Quiet, calm, no hustle and bustle, like in the city." Glancing around, a flash of white caught his eye. "Huhn?"

It was a woman, probably no older than he was, maybe younger. She was wearing a white dress, that clung to her lithe frame perfectly. Her long, light brown hair covered her eyes. It seemed she was calling to him.

"_Seamus…Seamus."_ Then, she disappeared.

"What the-!" Yugi exclaimed, surprised.

"So, you can see her too." Yugi whirled around, wondering who had snuck up behind him. An older lady, gray hair tucked up into a tight bun. Her dress was blue-gray, her stance gave the impression of no funny business.

"Was that a ghost?" Yugi asked.

"Aye. That it was. The ghost of my great-great aunt." Yugi only tilted his head, confused.

"Come, this story is not for telling in this weather." It was true, the weather was worsening. Yugi followed the lady into a cozy cabin not far from the haunted precipice.

"My name is Emily Mateo." The old woman told him.

"Yugi Mutou."

"Well, Mr. Mutou,"

"Yugi." He interjected.

"Well Yugi, out there is the ghost of my great-great aunt Bridget O'Connor.

"The story, in short, is that Bridget married a man named Seamus. A day after they married, Seamus was drafted into the Yankee army for the Civil War. Every year since they married, Bridget would stand on that cliff, hoping Seamus would come back. She still does it to this day, even though she knows he's dead. Each year, on their anniversary, she appears to all, crying. And as she cries, a storm rages. This will happen again, tomorrow. She will continue to do this until the day she thinks Seamus has come home." Emily finished, with a far away look in her eyes, not really looking at Yugi, or anything.

"That's so sad. But, why are you telling me?" Yugi asked.

"Very few can see Bridget on the day _before_ her anniversary. And you are the only one I've seen, who has the same eyes as Seamus, in my full 85 years of living."

Yugi was confused again. "What?"

"Your eyes, the same color and expressions. Bridget had a diary, and she described Seamus in great detail. He was shorter than most, and had the oddest violet eyes… If you ever go up to where Bridget stands, you might just free her."

Yugi was freaked out, to say the least. I mean, some 200 year old ghost could be in love with him. Then again, he should be used to it. He had Yami for years. Yami….

"Thanks for telling me. I, I have to go now." Yugi said, trying his best to get away from this crazy woman without seeming impolite.

"Of course you do. You don't want to listen a crazy lady like me. It's probably just a trick of my eyes, though I wonder how the storm comes every year on the same day." Emily said. Yugi left right after that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooooOoOoOoO

The next day came, and a full storm was raging, just as Emily said. He was glad there were no leaks in his ceiling at the inn. He would not be a happy camper otherwise. Yugi spent most of his morning curled up by the fire, reading. But, when lunch came, he couldn't sit still. Something was bugging him nonstop. He couldn't figure out what it was, it was just driving him up the wall. He decided to curl up next to the window with a book and hot cocoa. But, he just couldn't concentrate on the book he was reading. Instead, his concentration was on what was going on outside. A mini tropical storm raged just past his window. Looking closely, a shape formed in the storm. Yugi didn't know who it was, but that didn't matter, he had to get them inside!

Yugi grabbed his coat and dashed into the storm. He took three paces from the inn door and was pushed around by the intense winds. He struggled to walk, taking three steps forward and two steps back. Soon, he could see the figure again. And, was it crying? Three more steps forward, and he could see it was the girl from the cliff.

Yugi hadn't noticed that as he was pushed around, he was moved toward the cliff. Quite suddenly, a wave came up and crashed against the shore, right on top of Yugi. The water sucked at him and pulled him down, off the cliff. When the water completely pulled away, Yugi was left hanging by a slightly outcropping rock on the ledge. He was already slipping. Eyes closed, he had already given up. No one was out, only George knew he had left his room. His hand let go of the rock, but instead of falling, he hung there. Someone had grabbed his hand! He looked up to see his rescuer, and saw only brown hair and eyes before fainting.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

How Bridget became solid for that chance to save Yugi, is a miracle. The ghost pulled him away from the edge with surprising ease. She lifted Yugi up off the ground, and brought him to the outcrop of the cliff that she haunted. She thought Seamus had come home. For that's who she saw. A short young man of 20. Dirty blond hair wet from the rain, and flaxen bangs impossible to control. She laid him down, and surprisingly, there was no rain on the precipice. An hour later, around five, the storm ended. Yugi woke soon after and turned his head to get a good look at Bridget. She had bangs that ended just above her eyes. The rest of her hair went all the way down to the small of her back. She had chocolate brown eyes and pale skin just dotted with freckles.

Bridget saw those violet eyes and tears welled up in hers.

'_Seamus, you're home. Thank God you're home!'_ Bridget disappeared right after that, yet her voice seemed to echo mysteriously off the damp cliffs. Yugi got up shakily and walked to the closest building, which happened to be Emily's cottage. He knocked, and she opened the door. She immediately noticed his soaked state.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

He asked, "May I come in?" Emily sensed he had a tale to tell, so she did.

"She saved me." He began. "Bridget saved me."

Yugi went home the next day. Whenever something happened, he was saved at the last second by someone he could never see. But every now and then, he could sense Bridget, like she was there behind him, protecting him.

OoOoOoOOOOOooOOOooOOoOOOOoOoOOOOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOO

(1)NOT a real town. Completely made up.

**(2)snort **Yeah, right. The waves in October are huge! Especially in the Atlantic!

You know the deal, that button just below these words. R&R!


End file.
